Ganon
by Fictional Architect
Summary: Link faces the evil Ganon for the final time. Blood is spilled. Pain is felt. The outcome? Gruesome, to say the least..


**Ganon**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anything to do with The Legend Of Zelda, apart from a copy of the game. Thank you._

Ganon twitched somewhat lifeless on the cold stone ground, as Link wielded his Megaton Hammer and took another strike at the pulp that was his brutally disfigured tail, pulsating painfully in a puddle of deep crimson blood.

Sweat forming in the shape of beads on his dirt-covered brow, Link breathed in and out heavily as he threw the hammer to one side and walked around the grotesque beast that lay before him, appearing slain as it's demonic presence and unholy aura seemed to be slowly fading.

Upon having his back to the creature, it opened an eye and glared in a deep, dark hatred that penetrated Link's very being; making him realise the beast wasn't dead at all. He quickly turned, unsheathing his Master Sword, when he saw his very own Megaton Hammer come hurling towards his torso. As agile as he was, he wasn't prepared for such a fast strike from a seemingly dead beast.

Zelda gasped insatiably as she saw her hero thrown back by the force of the hammer, and heard the crunching of the bones in his right shoulder, arm and ribcage, as his sword flew from his hand far off into the distance.

Coughing blood and letting out an anguished scream, Link sat forward slightly, clutching the right side of his body with his left hand whilst Ganon slowly rose to his gargantuan feet. Zelda, sensing an urge of extreme danger for both the well-being of Link and Hyrule itself, put her hands together against her chest and lowered her head slightly, chanting a few words in continuous succession over and over as a minuscule ball of light began to form in between her palms, growing ever so slightly with each passing of the words from her tender mouth.

Ganon, sensing this sudden urge of power forming, turned his attention from the wounded Link and began to walk towards Zelda. Link, reaching out his left hand and screaming, was helpless to stop the menacing beast.

The ball in Zelda's hand began to take the form of the Triforce symbol when Ganon's immense right hand clutched the princess' neck; the left wrapped firmly around her puny stomach, as he lift her above his head and began squeezing the fragile body to stop the magic words spewing from her now-crushed oesophagus. The light had long disappeared from her hands as she clutched Ganon's wrist, unable to budge it even in the slightest, her face showing agony the likes of which she had never experienced in her entire life.

Link, who by now had gotten to his feet, was slowly limping towards the creature before him, the Sword of Time in his left hand since his Master Sword was now hidden somewhere amongst the rubble of the ruined tower. Falling to his knees in agony before reaching the princess, he looked up only to see her straining face looking back at him, a tear slowly running down her cheek and onto Ganon's hands. Sensing the hate behind him, Ganon turned only to find Link on his knees before him, panting and writhing in pain. Smiling maniacally, Ganon let out a blood-curdling laughter which roared through the kingdom.

Link lifted his left arm and took aim at the beast, when his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk to the width of a pin, his hand losing grip, dropping the sword down beside him. He watched in horror, eyebrows twitching manically, as his greatest nemesis bathed in the blood of his only love; the beautiful and fragile Princess Zelda.

Each of Ganon's hands were resting by his side, each still holding firmly onto the part of the Princess that he had initially took hold of. Blood was spurting from the severed corpse in both hands, as Ganon smiled menacingly and winked at link, dropping both body parts to the floor, each hitting at almost the exact same time, a thud penetrating Link's ear drums and traumatizing his hardened mind.

Repeating the event in his mind over and over again, Link seemed too broken to continue fighting, and just knelt helplessly on the ground as Ganon slowly approached him.

Ganon stopped for a moment, his eye lids shutting suddenly as he knelt towards the floor and vomited pure black sludge. Continuing to vomit the grotesque matter, he suddenly fell forwards into the pool and lay lifeless.

Link, still kneeling somewhat lifelessly inches away from the once-more fallen beast, didn't move as he repeated the murder in his mind over and over at half speed, and thought about how her entrails fell from he corpse as it was ripped apart, covering the foul creature that is Ganon in blood and offal, him looking as though he enjoyed the warmth of the viscera on his rough skin.

Shrinking in size and changing shape, Ganon suddenly began to morph into another creature. Still unaware of anything around him, Link didn't notice as the monster contorted and repeatedly screeched, slowly forming the shape of a man again. Ganondorf stood up, wiping the black tar-like substance from his clothes, still smiling and laughing at the uninhabited shell of a man that knelt before him.

Reaching down next to Link, Ganondorf picked up the Sword of Time and examined it, smiling and waving it in front of himself a few times to get a feel for it's weight and balance.

Staring off into the distance, Ganondorf noticed something shining amongst the rubble. He squinted and leant forward slightly to try and get a better look, and realised that it had the characteristics of a sword. Smiling once more and continuing to laugh maniacally, Ganondorf placed a hand on Link's left shoulder and pulled him to his feet, only to drive his fist into the unwitting hero's face. The force of the unexpected hit sent Link flying onto the floor, back first.

Ganon stood over Link as he slowly became aware of the world, and just as he looked into the eyes of the man before him, Ganondorf drove the sword into his left shoulder and pinned him to the floor. Screaming in agony, Link was helpless to his situation as his right shoulder was broken from the earlier attack he received from Ganon.

Winking at Link, Ganondorf ran off in the direction of the shining object, and within moments had returned again with the Master Sword in hand. He smiled and laughed one last time, before letting out a loud and angry shout as he drove the sword into his other shoulder, pinning him firmly to the ground, his smile widening as he saw the hero cough blood and screech in agony.

Seeing his life flash before his eyes, Link became nostalgic and unaware of the pain he was in as he seemed to be slowly fading off into a reality where everything was good, and where Zelda was still alive, calling his name.

A sudden crushing pain to his face awoke him from the fake reality as Ganondorf repeatedly stomped on Link's face, leaving bloody and bruising footprints in his face. Looking almost dead now, and laying pinned to the floor in a puddle of his own deep red blood, Link was ready to cross over. Or so, he had thought..

Ganondorf towered over the helpless hero once more, this time with the Megaton Hammer in hand. He knelt down and slowly raised Link's head so that he was looking down his own body, he smiled and gently tapped both of his knees with the hammer.

His eyes widening and sweat forming on his brow once more, Link shook his head with a terrified expression on his face, as Ganondorf nodded with an evil grin carved into his cheeks. Releasing his head so that it hit the floor with a gentle thud, Ganondorf stood up and raised the hammer behind his head, swinging it down viciously onto Link's right kneecap. Screaming in agony, Link was helpless to stop the savage attack, and began to shed tears of both tears and blood as his head injuries and pain was so severe. Ganondorf took another swing, this time at the left knee, sending Link into a state of sever agonising pain.

Left to wallow in his pain for several minutes which seemed like decades to him, Link had long lost all hope and was welcoming death's cold embrace to take him into the afterlife.

Searching the fallen saviour before sealing his fate, Ganondorf reached into Link's pocket only to find a bottled fairy. He smiled and opened the jar, watching as it circled around link and fully healed all his wounds, but left him pinned to the ground.

As Link screamed one more time in an all new agony, Ganondorf let out a roar and swung the Megaton Hammer down onto Link's skull, crushing his cranium as brain and bone chunks flew off in all directions, finishing the young hero in a most sickening way...


End file.
